Never Forgotten
by upchitzcreek
Summary: 10-8-05 was a magical day. Dan re-tells the story to Serena.


**AN: So I wanted to post this on 10-8 since its DS Day but the site was giving me problems. Boo! So now that I can finally upload it here you go! DS Forever. Oh and Review :)**

* * *

Dan and Serena sat outside the loft steps eating ice cream. Dan teased Serena by putting some on her nose. She gave a sweet smile and a giggle. It made him think of the first night he met her. The party that he wasn't suppose to be at, with the girl no one thought he would ever get.

"You know, it's four years ago today we met."

"Dan I was drunk that night. I don't remember details." Serena made a face.

"I'll refresh your memory then."

"Dan, I've read the story."

"There's nothing like a Humphrey story."

"Oh refresh my memory then." Serena giggled.

Dan cleared his throat. He put his hand over his chest and began the story.

"It started when Jared accidentally handed me an invite to Nate's party. He probably did it on purpose or out of spite, but I don't care it was one of the best nights I had."

Dan started to recall the entire night. It was a cold October day, when he approached Nate's house. When he first walked in everyone just stared. They thought, what cruel joke let him in? Was he delivering food? Some girl even rolled her eyes right in front of him. He debated leaving but he had to prove a point to them. He was here and he was staying! Atleast until someone confronted him or made him leave. Dan just sunk into a corner and grabbed a drink. He spent what felt like forever stand near the back out the party, isolated from everyone else. He felt all the stares on his body. Like he was naked in the room and everyone could see. He was use to being invisible. He wanted to make a break for it, and finally feel comfortable.

"Who are you?" Blair snapped.

"I'm Dan Humphrey. I was invited."

"I know for a fact Nate didn't invite losers here. I checked the guest list."

"I'm leaving anyway."

"Good, you don't belong here." Blair turned her head and started to walk away.

"Oh B, hush and let the kid stay. It's not like he's doing damage." A pretty blonde responded.

Dan looked at her with his mouth half open. The beautiful blonde just smiled at him. She held a plastic cup in her hand which she downed the liquid with ease. She put her hand out in front of Dan and reached for his. Dan gave his hand to her even though it was shaking a mile a minute.

"I'm Serena."

"I'm Dan."

"Nice to meet you. Don't let Blair scare you off. Stay awhile, unless your girlfriend is waiting."

"Oh no.. I don't...no girlfriend." Dan felt his palms beginning to sweat. He hoped Serena didn't notice.

"I hope to see you around sometime. Nice meeting you. Bye."

And with those mere two sentences Serena was gone. She sat on the couch playing with her phone. A tall guy handed her another cup and she ran off. Dan was still floored from meeting her. He never expected someone for the UES to be so nice to him. He watched her walk off and his stomach sunk. He walked out the door and caught a cab. He took out a notepad and began to write.

_"I was accidentally invited to a birthday party. Where I met a girl. She only spoke two sentences to me, but I'll never forget her. Her optimism floored me. She was so excited, her presence was truly a gift. Out of merely a hundred guests, she was the one all eyes were on. She comanded the the room with ease. She didn't judge me. She just saw a guy at a party, not some lowly Brooklyn kid. She looked past my poor exterior and found something not even I knew. Someone worth talking to. This is a night I'll never forget. For the girl with the flowing blonde hair took an interest in me. And even if we never pass each other again, I will smile just thinking of tonight. And if we do ever pass each other, I hope she receives me with that same warm smile, for that is the smile that I have fallen in love with."_

Dan closed the notepad for now. Even with all the words just gushing on the page, he needed to stop and take the whole night in. His heart sank and his lower his body in the car seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan paused and looked at Serena. She had that same smile on as she did at the party. She leaned her head in and kissed Dan. He moved his body over next to her's. Serena put her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug.

"I love you for that."

"For what?"

"For making that night sound so magical."

"It was to me."

"I thought you were cute, that's why I saved you from Blair."

"I thought you didn't remember meeting me."

"I didn't want to admit it on our first date. I'd be like a stalker. Then you gave me the story, and I finally admitted it."

"I would have loved you even if you were a stalker." Dan laughed.

"I'm glad you were accidentally invited."

"Me too."

Dan got up off the steps and grabbed Serena's hand. She quickly got up. Dan put his arm around her and they walked off. They planned to visit every important place that molded their relationship. Starting with the street where they first kissed.


End file.
